


Comfort

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [26]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: ((This one also came with a prompt attached, which I am including as the summary!))Pinkie Pie helps distract Twilight when she is stressing over a problem she is stuck on.
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 4





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 26 - Comfort

Pinkie Pie’s incessant giggling was starting to get very, very obnoxious. Twilight prided herself on being an incredibly patient person. But if she had to spend one more minute trying to do calculus while there was a pink haired girl practically screaming with laughter in the corner, she was going to lose her mind. Not that she would even be able to solve the problem if Pinkie wasn’t there.

In a fit of frustration, Twilight threw her pencil down and slammed her head onto the table. “It’s impossible. It has to be impossible! That’s the only explanation.”

“What’s impossible?” Pinkie popped up directly behind her shoulder in only seconds, startling Twilight enough to sit up.

“This problem. I can’t figure it out. There’s no way X will be a positive integer. It has to be negative. But the problem itself states that X will be positive. It’s an impossibility!” Twilight’s breathing had picked up along with the pitch of her voice, and she took a few deep inhales to bring herself back down to Earth. “Forget it. Let’s talk about something else. Like what was so funny,” she had started gritting her teeth beyond her awareness, “that you had to giggle about it for half an hour?!”

Pinkie paused for a moment, bouncing slightly to build suspense. “……….balloons!”

“Balloons?”

The other girl was practically twitching with excitement. “I was just thinking about balloons. They’re so strange, aren’t they? They start off so small, but they can get so big! And turn into shapes! Why don’t you think there are square balloons? And how do they know what size to make the design on the balloons so they’ll be perfect when you blow them up?”

“You got so excited…” Twilight was practically incredulous, “just _thinking_ about balloons?”

Pinkie nodded rapidly, almost like her head was a balloon itself. “Yeah! Twilight, we should go get some balloons! Can we, can we?”

“I…” Twilight looked at Pinkie’s bright, shining face. She looked down at the calculus paper. Back at Pinkie. “…alright then,” she relented, standing from her chair. “But we have to be back within an hour.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Pinkie jumped up and down, grabbing Twilight’s arm and dragging her towards the door. “We can get you a nice big balloon! One that says ‘I can do it’! Something motivational!”

Now Twilight felt giggles rising in her own chest. As the other girl tugged her out the door, she considered the fact that maybe Pinkie had the right idea. Sometimes, it was better to enjoy the simple things in life.


End file.
